No show
by emilly louise
Summary: 21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor.


**Autora:** emilly louise  
**Shipper: **James Potter and Lily Evans  
**Sinopse:** Projeto "21 maneiras de conhecer seu verdadeiro amor."  
**Classificação:** K  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo pertence a JK e blá blá blá.

* * *

**No show**

_by emily louise_

* * *

Lily olhou no relógio, ansiosa. Droga. Estava em cima da hora. Olhou pela janela do táxi tentando ver a entrada de onde aconteceria o show, mas o lugar estava cheio de pessoas, algo como um formigueiro humano.

-Moço, tem como ir mais rápido, por favor?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-As pessoas estão na rua, não posso ir mais rápido que isso.

Lily bufou. Depois de tudo o que passara para chegar ali, ia perder o início do show por causa de alguns idiotas que iam curtir o festival e não se davam conta que ali era uma via e que os carros tinham que passar por aquela rua para não matar todos eles. Mas ela não ia desistir tão fácil assim.

-Pode para aqui mesmo - Ela disse pegando o dinheiro e entregando para ele de qualquer maneira.

Saiu o carro apressada, tinha que conseguir. Apesar de não se dar muito bem na aula de Educação Física, naquele momento Lily se sentiu uma corredora olímpica. Mas isso durou pouco tempo, logo seu corpo sedentário e entupido de café deu sinais de cansaço e a ruiva teve que diminuir a velocidade até parar.

Descansou um pouco e não demorou muito voltou a correr novamente. Alguns minutos depois Lily conseguiu ver a entrada e ganhou um novo ânimo. Olhou em seu relógio e seu coração parou quando ela ouviu os gritos da platéia que anunciavam que sua banda favorita já estava no palco.

-Merda.

Lily corria se desviando das pessoas e estava a menos de cem menos de distância do seu destino quando ela bateu em um cara e caiu de bunda no chão.

-Ei! - Ele falou, mas Lily mal conseguiu ouvir, sentia seu corpo todo doer e reclamar por causa do esforço físico. - Você está bem? Está indo para o show?

Ao ouvir a última palavra algo acendeu na cabeça de Lily e ela se levantou em um pulo, mas sentiu sua cabeça girar e se não fosse pelo cara que ela tinha batido, ela teria ido novamente para o chão.

-Calma aí.

Ela balbuciou algumas coisas sem sentido antes de arregalar os olhos.

-O show! Eu estou atrasada - Ela murmurou tentando se desvencilhar do rapaz.

-Olhe, eu também estou indo para lá, você quer ajuda?

Lily então olhou para ele e seu olhar se fixou nos olhos castanhos do rapaz. A ruiva se sentiu imediatamente tímida, o olhar que ele dirigia a ela era extremamente… reconfortante. Ele sorriu e Lily se lembrou que ele ainda esperava uma resposta.

-Aah. Eu quero sim, obrigada.

Ele a segurou pelo braço e fez ela usar o corpo dele como apoio. E que corpo...

Lily até esqueceu o que tinha ido fazer ali enquanto estava ao lado do rapaz. Mas isso não durou muito e assim que ela escutou as primeiras notas da primeira música do show seu cérebro voltou à ativa e ela apressou o passo, dessa vez puxando o rapaz consigo.

Finalmente eles chegaram e Lily pôde entregar seu ingresso para o segurança. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo e perguntou a idade dela. Lily o olhou sem entender.

-Tenho dezessete anos, por quê?

Ele suspirou.

-O show só é liberado para maiores de idade ou menores acompanhados por um responsável.

O queixo de Lily caiu.

-Não tinha nada disso no dia que eu fui comprar meu ingresso.

-Não tinha. Mas logo depois a banda emitiu uma nota em seu site oficial avisando sobre isso. Infelizmente, você não pode entrar.

Lily sentiu vontade de se bater ali mesmo. Ela tinha ficado alguns dias na fazenda de seus avós e lá eles proibiam internet. Como diabos deixou aquilo passar? Sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Ou de bater em alguém. Encarou o segurança que estava na sua frente e semicerrou os olhos. Ele não.

Sentiu todo o cansaço e a sensação de fracasso espalhar pelo seu corpo e finalmente se sentou no chão, esperando por um milagre que a fizesse entrar ali.

O rapaz que ela tinha atropelado ainda estava ali, ela ergueu o olhar para ele e viu quando ele terminava sua conversa com o segurança. Ele então se abaixou e falou:

-Vamos? Estamos perdendo o show.

Lily o olhou sem acreditar, mas se levantou e olhou abismada para o segurança enquanto passava por ele sem ser barrada.

Eles foram andando até que Lily viu que eles caminhavam na direção do camarote.

-Espera. -Ele parou e esperou ela continuar. - Eu comprei a entrada normal.

Ele sorriu enquanto a banda dava um intervalo de uma música para outra.

-Não vai precisar.

Ela o olhou de canto de olho. Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo por ela? Não que ela achasse ruim, mas a única coisa que ela podia dar para pagar aquilo era seus órgãos

-Então... Qual é o seu nome mesmo? - Ela estava realmente curiosa, quem seria aquele ser que estava fazendo sua noite entrar na fila de uma das melhores da sua vida?

-James Potter. E o seu?

Lily conhecia o nome dele de algum lugar, mas não sabia da onde.

-Lily Evans.

Eles caminharam mais um pouco entre as pessoas e logo subiram na passarela que dava para o camarote.

-Então, James, você ameaçou aquele cara ou deu um Bugatti para ele me deixar entrar e correr o risco de perder o emprego?

Ele gargalhou e Lily ficou sem entender o que acontecia.

-Eu posso trazer quem eu quiser para o show, Lily.

Ela não entendeu bem o que ele o que ele quis dizer, mas eles haviam chegado ao camarote e o outro segurança saldou James animadamente.

-Fala aí, Potter. Vejo que finalmente veio para o show, e ainda trouxe alguém como acompanhante! Posso saber quem é?

O rapaz era baixinho e Lily o achou muito parecido com um rato.

- Wormtail, essa é Lily Evans, Lily, esse é Peter.

Lily o cumprimentou e James se despediu do amigo, a acompanhando até o último andar do camarote.

Lily mal podia acreditar. Estava no camarote do show de sua banda favorita. Como ela amava sua vida.

-Então, Lily, posso saber por que chegou atrasada?

Ela corou e ficou com vergonha de contar o porquê para o rapaz ao seu lado. Mas ele atinha ajudado tanto que ela não foi capaz de negar.

-Eu fugi de casa. - Ela murmurou envergonhada.

Ele riu.

-Imagino que você deve gostar mesmo deles. - Ele disse olhando na direção do palco.

Ele não fazia ideia. Desde que Lily soube que eles iam fazer um show em sua cidade, ela reservou uma parte de sua mesada para comprar o ingresso. Depois que comprou foi que a ruiva tomou coragem para pedir de seus pais para ir, ela achava que daquela maneira eles não poderiam negar. Como estava enganada. Mas ela tinha sonhado com aquele dia desde que se lembrava por gente, e ela podia muito bem ficar de castigo pela eternidade, mas ela estava decidia a ir ao show.

-É, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas porque você tem tanta influência por aqui?

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Lily ouviu a parte de piano de sua música preferida e o interrompeu com um grito mais do que animado, fazendo James sorrir com o entusiasmo dela.

Lily cantou a música com a banda e nem ao menos percebeu que era atentamente observada. Estava tão feliz de estar ali que, em certo momento, ela puxou o moreno para dançar. Eram passos aleatórios e movimentos distintos, mas ela não estava ligando para o que as pessoas estavam pensando ou se estava parecendo uma louca. Tinha feito muita coisa para ir àquele show e iria aproveitar.

Quando o show estava na metade a banda anunciou um intervalo de alguns poucos minutos e Lily aproveitou para repor as energias. James tinha ido comprar alguma coisa para eles beberem e Lily tinha ficado ali, esperando. Ela se sentou e fechou os olhos enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Ela sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado e não precisou abrir os olhos para ver quem era.

-Desculpe a demora. Encontrei um pessoal no caminho.

Ela balançou a cabeça e aceitou a água que ele oferecia.

-O que está achando do show? -Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos dela. Não que ela tivesse notado.

-Está perfeito. E eu não sei como te agradecer por me trazer aqui. A vista só seria melhor se fosse em cima do palco, muito obrigada.

-Não foi nada.

Aquela conversa fez Lily lembrar de uma pergunta que ela queria fazer.

-Mas, James, porque você tem tanta influência por aqui? Você é o dono do lugar, ou algo assim?

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Sou o amigo deles e o empresário da banda.

Lily olhou para ele de olhos arregalados. Era isso! Por isso Lily pensou ter reconhecido o nome dele. Ele foi o único cara que deu uma chance para os meninos e foi ele que fez a carreira deles decolar. Mas tinha um motivo para ela não se lembrar dele.

-Sério?

Ele riu.

-Sim.

Ela o olhou desconfiada.

- E porque você quase nunca vem nos shows? Eu vi isso em uma entrevista.

Ele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desviou o olhar. Lily não entendeu.

-As pessoas raramente se aproximam de mim sem ser por interesse. Quando eu venho nos shows, todos querem que eu faça algo por eles, converse com a banda sobre parceiria, encontros… - Ele riu tristemente - Quando eu encontro uma pessoa que não me conhece eu sempre evito falar quem eu sou.

Ela não imaginava que a vida dele pudesse ser daquela maneira. Ok, ela sabia que deviam existir aquelas pessoas, mas não imaginava como devia ser difícil para ele também. Todos só olhavam para a banda, todos só pensavam no que a banda queria.

- E porque você me contou?

Ele ficou pensativo e isso fez Lily praticamente pular em sua cadeira de ansiedade.

-Queria impressionar você. - Ele disse sem encará-la.

Lily demorou alguns segundos para entender e quando o fez pôde sentir seu rosto esquentando. A banda recomeçou o show e Lily se sentiu aliviada por não ter que responder nada.

As coisas estavam um pouco mais explicadas na mente de Lily, mas ainda restavam muitas dúvidas. No entanto, ela decidiu que pensaria naquele assunto em outro momento e ia aproveitar o show, provavelmente o único que ela poderia ir.

Pouco tempo depois, James atendeu ao telefone e disse que teria que ir resolver alguns problemas, o que fez Lily se assustar.

-Mas você volta?

Ele sorriu e afirmou, e aquilo acalmou a ruiva. Ele ficou apenas três músicas resolvendo o que quer que fosse e logo voltou. Lily não tocou no assunto porque sabia que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. Ele querer impressionar ela não queria dizer nada.

O fim do show chegou cedo demais e Lily achou que nunca fosse parar de sorrir. Apesar de ela saber que seu tempo ao lado de James estava se esgotando.

Eles esperaram o local esvaziar um pouco antes de, também, procurarem uma saída.

Lily comentava animadamente suas partes preferidas do show quando percebeu que eles iam na direção oposta de todas as outras pessoas. James percebeu o silêncio repentino e a encarou.

- Para onde estamos indo? - Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Tenho que pegar alguns documentos, você se importa de me acompanhar?

Ela balançou a cabeça o fazendo sorrir. Ficar mais tempo na companhia dele? Era mais do que ela esperava. Eles subiram para uma parte mais afastada do palco e logo entraram em um prédio. James parecia conhecer muito bem o lugar, pois ele nem ao menos esperava antes de abrir portas. Eles finalmente pararam e Lily esperou que ele abrisse a porta também, mas ele não o fez.

-O que foi? Não é aqui?

-Na verdade, é exatamente aqui.

Ela não entendeu e ele pareceu perceber isso.

-Os meninos estão aí atrás, esperando para te conhecer.

Lily sentiu suas pernas bambearem e mais uma vez James a salvou da queda.

-O q-que? -Ela então arregalou os olhos sem conseguir conter a felicidade. -Eu não acredito! Como eu estou? Ai meu Deus, eu devo estar horrível.

Ela começou a passar a mão pelo cabelo e a tentar desamassar suas roupas, mas James a parou.

-Você está linda, não se preocupe.

Lily, mais uma vez, se sentiu corar e assentiu.

-Vamos? - A ruiva perguntou, ansiosa.

-Pode entrar, como eu disse, estão te esperando.

Lily encarou o moreno a sua frente.

-Você não vem?

-Não. Esse é um momento especial para você, não é?

Ela concordou, pegando na mão dele.

-E eu quero dividi-lo com você.

* * *

-Você não precisa fazer isso - Lily ainda tentou convencer o moreno, mas ele estava irredutível.

-Lily, aceite, eu só não vou te levar se você não me quiser por perto.

Ela girou os olhos. Aquela era a coisa que ela menos queria no momento. Eles entraram no carro e Lily achou que poderia morar dentro daquele monstro.

-Porque homens sempre querem ostentar? - Ela murmurou e o moreno não deixou aquele comentário escapar.

-Eu gosto caminhonetes. Gosto de espaço.

-Claro que gosta.

Novamente o tempo passou rápido de mais e eles logo se encontravam em frente à casa de Lily.

-Ah, droga. - Ela resmungou, olhando para a luz da sala, acesa.

James seguiu o seu olhar e deu um sorriso condescendente para a ruiva.

-Você vai ficar de castigo? Do tipo, sem sair de casa pela eternidade?

Ela sorriu.

-Meus pais não dão esse tipo de castigo. Dizem que isso só ajuda em pensarmos em fugir. Eles só não me deixaram ir ao show porque acham perigoso - Ela revirou os olhos.

Suspirou. Estava na hora de enfrentar seu destino cruel. Seria uma longa noite.

Ela se virou para, infelizmente, se despedir do moreno e o pegou a olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Isso a deixou completamente desprevenida.

-Ah. bom… - Ela se sentiu corar e agradeceu pela escuridão no carro. - Obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim, nem que passassem mil anos eu conseguiria te agradecer.

-Foi um prazer, Lily. Me diverti hoje como não fazia a muito tempo, você é uma ótima companhia.

Lily tinha que sair daquela nave espacial antes que o agarrasse e não o largasse até a próxima eternidade. Porque ele tinha que falar aquelas coisas?

-Então… - Estava morrendo de vergonha. Como se despedir de uma pessoa que você não quer que se vá? - Boa noite, James. Foi realmente uma noite maravilhosa.

Ela, devagar, se aproximou para dar um abraço em James e quase morreu quando os braços dele a envolveram. Porque tão bom, senhor? Porque? Que vida cruel. Infelizmente eles tiveram que se afastar e Lily não conseguiu mais arrumar desculpas para não descer do carro. Ela sorriu e suspirando, abriu a porta.

Lily estava caminhando para a morte quando ouviu a porta do carro bater e viu James caminhar na sua direção.

-Eu não te dei boa noite.

Lily mal teve tempo de pensar antes de sentir os lábios do moreno pressionando os seus. Foi apenas isso. Um simples encostar de lábios, mas fez as pernas de Lily imediatamente virarem gelatina e uma corrente elétrica percorrer todo seu corpo.

-Boa noite. - Ele sussurrou sorrindo. Ele se afastou lentamente, talvez tivesse percebido o estado de Lily.

James ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos antes de finalmente entrar no carro e dar a partida.

Lily se virou e nem a certeza de uma bronca enorme que a esperava quando entrasse em casa conseguiu tirar o sorriso que estava grudado em seu rosto.

* * *

**N/A: **De todas que eu já postei, essa é a minha preferida ijghvjdfns.

Eu não sei pq, mas duas fanfics minhas sumiram, eu estou tentando dar um jeito nisso, mas está complicado já que todos os meus documentos também sumiram. Hoje estou mega apressada e não vou poder responder aos comentários, sinto muito. Mas eles foram bastante construtivos, muito obrigada.

Espero que gostem dessa assim como eu :D

Beijos.


End file.
